Engine driven welding machines include a gas powered engine to run a generator which supplies power to the welding electrode. Two such engine welders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,296,027 and 6,172,332, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The generator can also be used to operate other electrical equipment (e.g., lights, pumps, etc.). On a construction site, welding equipment and other types of equipment are commonly used. The engine driven welder is commonly used to provide electrical power to electric welders, lights, power tools, etc. Air powered tools and hydraulic equipment are also commonly used at a construction site, warehouses, etc. Such equipment is typically powered by a separate air compressor or a separate hydraulic pump assembly.
While these units have satisfactorily provided power to various types of equipment at various sites, the use of a hydraulic pump assembly and an engine driven welder, or a hydraulic pump assembly, an air compressor and an engine driven welder have some disadvantages. Although the engine welder, hydraulic pump assembly and air compressor are portable, it is nevertheless difficult and time consuming to load and unload these separate units, and then position and setup the various components which are to be used with such units. In addition, these separate units require a certain amount of space in a transport vehicle, thus can result in multiple vehicles having to be used to transport all the components associated with these units. Furthermore, some hydraulic pumps and/or air compressors are powered by electricity. When such electric devices are used at a work site, the hydraulic pump and/or air compressor must be plugged into and powered by an electric power source which may or may not be available or easily available at a particular site.
In an effort to address the past problems associated with the use of a separate engine welder and air compressor, a self contained integrated welder/generator and compressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,809, and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/683,749 filed Feb. 11, 2002; 10/390,436 filed Mar. 17, 2003 and 10/758,641 filed Jan. 15, 2004, which are incorporated herein by reference. These patent and patent applications disclose a self-contained and fully integrated welder/generator and compressor unit. The welder/generator and compressor unit includes a housing that contains the components of the welder/generator and compressor unit (e.g., compressor, generator, welder electronics, engine, fuel tank, etc.). An engine and an electrical current generating alternator are mounted within the housing of the welder/generator and compressor unit. The electrical current generating alternator is connected to the engine to be driven thereby, and the air compressor can be connected by belt or gears to the engine to drive the air compressor or the air compressor can be electrically connected to the electrical current generating alternator to run the air compressor. The housing includes an output panel that includes electrical outlets, welding lead receptacles, air compressor outlets, etc.
Although the prior art integrated engine driven welder and compressor units have addressed the use of an air compressor and an engine welder as a combined unit, there is not such a combined unit for an engine welder and hydraulic pump device. It is not uncommon for a welder to be used with a hydraulic lift to enable an operator to weld components together that are located several feet off the ground. In addition, it is not uncommon that hydraulic tools are used at the same site as an engine welder. These tools include impact wrenches, drills, saws, pullers, crimping tools, pressfitting tools, jacks, drivers, tamper, breaker, grinder, hydraulic stands, etc. When hydraulic lifts and/or tools are used at a particular site, a hydraulic pump powered by a fuel powered engine or electric motor must be used to drive a hydraulic pump to provide hydraulic pressure to the lift and/or tools. Although the hydraulic pump and power source for the hydraulic pump can be made for transport to various sites, it is difficult and time consuming to load and unload the hydraulic pump and power source for the hydraulic pump, an engine welder and other tools at a particular site, and then position and setup the various components which are to be used with such units. In addition, these separate units require a certain amount of space in a transport vehicle, thus can result in multiple vehicles having to be used to transport all the components associated with the two units.
In view of the state of the prior art, there remains a need for a single unit that can provide both electrical power for a welding procedure and hydraulic power for use by various types of tools at a work site, and which unit can be easily transported to various work site locations, and which unit is easier to operate and maintain.